


Clothing Optional

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins with Yashiro buying a shirt to replace the one he's ruined. It ends with no shirts at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing Optional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



Yashiro's Korean was still pretty abysmal, but he was managing. He'd made his way to a nice department store, he found the men's wear section, and now he'd chosen the style of shirt he was trying to buy. It wasn't _quite_ how things were done in the stores he had shopped in before, though, because the shirts on the rack seemed to be just samples and now he was trying to find someone to get him the size he needed or to show him where he needed to go. Finally someone seemed to recognize that his hapless wandering and searching gaze meant something and he communicated that he needed _this_ shirt, but with a size 37.5 neck. 

The girl who had come to help him shook her head and gestured to his neck and said something about how that would be too big for him. Yashiro waved his hands. "No, it's not for me. It's a... gift."

Smiling, the girl went to get the shirt for him and it wasn't much trouble from then on to buy the shirt (though his eyes widened a little at the final price) and then to take a taxi back to the hotel. (It wasn't so far that he couldn't have walked, but it was a hot day.) He held the bag close to his side as he entered the hotel, rode the elevator up and walked down the hallway to stand in front of a door, glaring at the room number that he'd managed to get Shindou to ask his friend Su-yeong about. With a sigh, he knocked on the door and kind of hoped against hope that there would be no answer. 

The door opened only a moment later and Yashiro scowled as he had to tilt his head back to look in Ko Yeong-ha's eyes. "Here," he said decisively as he handed over the bag.

Ko opened the bag and pulled out the shirt and Yashiro watched as the other man turned it over in his hands and examined the stitching and the label. "How did you know my size?"

Yashiro shifted his balance onto one foot. "Well, I did kind of choke you for a moment. I just compared that to my neck."

"You should pay me for the wine, as well."

"What?" Yashiro narrowed his eyes. "You grabbed my ass and invited me up to your room! I was well within my rights to pour your wine on your head!"

"I invited you up for a game."

Yashiro took a deep breath. "Well, I offer my apologies. Would you like to play a game now?"

Ko stood back and let Yashiro enter. As the door closed, Ko's hand slid against his ass again. Yashiro glared, but forged ahead to the board set up in front of the couch. He took the chair positioned on the opposite side and opened the go ke. "I wasn't really upset," he said quietly as Ko sat on the couch. "But Shindou has a grudge against you that he mentions whenever you're around. It rubs off on me."

"I'd like to rub off on you," Ko said with a smile. 

Yashiro tilted his head. "Do you mean that you...? No. Please tell me exactly what you mean. I am barely conversational in Korean."

Ko sighed. "We should go swimming."

Yashiro gestured to the board. "Didn't you want to play a game?" 

"It's warm. Let's swim." Ko stood up and moved toward the door. "Come on."

Yashiro shook his head. "I didn't bring any clothes for that."

"Fine. Let's play now, then." Ko walked back, sat down and dug his fingers into the go ke for a handful a white stones. 

Yashiro responded with two black stones and smiled as he counted the white and drew the black stones back toward him. "Japanese or Korean rules?"

Ko laughed. "Let's make it fair and use Chinese."

Sliding the first stone between his fingers, Yashiro smiled. "That works for me." He played a slightly less than conventional opening hand and dove into the game with gusto.

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning when Yashiro finally dropped a handful of stones on the board and said, "That's it. No more go."

Ko frowned. "Well, I did win two out of three."

Yashiro stretched his arms above his head. "We _should_ have played under the Korean rules since we're here for the BC Card Cup."

"I still would have won," Ko said haughtily.

"Maybe," Yashiro said as he stood up. "I should get back to my room."

"Let's go swimming now."

Yashiro shook his head. "You must be tired. I already told you I didn't bring anything to swim in."

"Clothing is optional in the indoor pool after midnight."

"Really?" Yashiro raised an eyebrow. It _would_ feel good to swim.

Ko stood up and arched his back in a stretch. "There are signs that say so." He walked toward the door. "Well, are you coming?"

Yashiro followed close behind.

When they got to the pool area, Yashiro was glad to see that no one else was opting to go for a late night swim. He was also glad to see that there were no windows looking in on the pool, and that Ko hadn't been lying about the signs. He grabbed two large towels from a stack and offered one to Ko and then walked to a lounge chair set up near the water where he sat down to remove his shoes. It struck him as odd that they would have so many chairs designed for sunbathing set up around an indoor pool, but maybe there were people who came to soak up the smell of chlorine while reading.

Ko took the chair beside him and they began to disrobe without really taking much notice of each other. When Yashiro got down to just his boxers, he contemplated just jumping in with them. Ko tapped his shoulder though and he turned to face the taller man. "Eh, what?"

"You're supposed to rinse off first, you know," Ko said as he pointed toward a showerhead poised over a drain at the deep end of the pool. Ko walked past Yashiro toward the shower and Yashiro watched him go before realizing that the Korean man was already naked and he didn't seem to care that Yashiro was now staring at his ass. Yashiro gulped and grasped the elastic waistband of his boxers and pulled them down quickly. He stepped out of the legs and placed them with the rest of his clothes and covered his cock with his crossed hands as he walked toward the shower.

When he got to the shower, Ko was already standing underneath the spray and lathering up with a handful of liquid soap from a dispenser on the wall. He noticed Yashiro and smiled. "The water doesn't seem to be very warm. You should share with me just in case." He grabbed Yashiro by the elbow with one soapy hand and pulled him under the showerhead. 

Yashiro spluttered as he got water in his eyes and mouth immediately, but recovered quickly and got a handful of soap for himself. He lathered up and tried not to focus on the fact that he was essentially taking a public shower with Ko Yeong-ha. Shindou was going to kill him if he found out. Yashiro _really_ hoped he wouldn't.

When ducking his head under the spray to finish rinsing off, Yashiro managed to bump his forehead against Ko's shoulder. "Ah, sorry," he said and went to raise his hand in apology. But this time, _his_ hand slipped, and it wasn't on Ko's ass. "Sorry... again."

"Oh, that's okay. I'd forgotten to clean there. Here, let me get you clean." And that was all the warning Yashiro got before Ko stroked his cock with a wet hand. The touch only lasted for a moment, but it was enough for Yashiro to moan at the loss. Now that they were clean, Ko turned off the shower and Yashiro stepped away first, hands crossed in front of him again, over toward the pool.

Ko strode to the end of the pool and stood tall with his arms stretched above him and dove into the pool with just a little splash. Yashiro climbed carefully down the ladder on the side. Once he was in the water he was pretty comfortable. The waves on the surface did a lot of conceal his nudity and it really was comfortable to just kind of, well, _hang free_. The water seemed to be heated, but it was still a pleasant change from the stark heat that had been omnipresent all day. And it didn't make his cock try to climb back inside of his body. 

A wave of water hit Yashiro in the face and he turned to look at Ko. "Hey!"

Another wave of water came his way. "Yashiro, let's play!"

Yashiro cupped his hands and moved them quickly through the water to send a large wall of it crashing onto Ko's face. It made him smile to see the other man sputtering and dripping water from the tip of his nose. "Did you have something in mind?"

Ko swam closer and Yashiro's eyes widened as Ko wrapped his arms around Yashiro's neck and then brought his legs up around Yashiro's waist. "I thought I made it pretty clear what I wanted."

"Oh?" Yashiro's arms encircled Ko's waist and tried not to pant as Ko's cock rubbed against his own in the warm water.

"Here's a hint. My hand never slipped. This position is not an accident or a joke." Ko slid his cock against Yashiro's again. "You do understand, right?"

Yashiro nodded happily. His Korean was better than he'd thought. "Let's go back up to your room."

Ko frowned. "But we're already in the pool. It's fun doing things where someone could see."

"Yes, but I can't breathe underwater." Yashiro grinned and pushed Ko off of him and moved back toward the ladder. He could nearly _feel_ Ko's gaze on his ass as he climbed out and hobbled over to his chair while trying to cover a partially hard cock. With the towel wrapped tightly around him and his clothes clutched in front of him, he was certain he could make it upstairs. Ko adopted a similar look and Yashiro led the way away from the scent of chlorine and the echoing tile walls. 

But, really, he was going to make this worth his while because Shindou was going to kill him. At this rate, he wasn't making it back to the room, and it kind of seemed like Ko might be something of a, well, clinger. As Ko pulled him close in the elevator, he wasn't entirely certain he would mind.


End file.
